


For No One

by Heheiejhehsu



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Song Lyrics, The song is For No One From The Beatles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:55:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23741908
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Heheiejhehsu/pseuds/Heheiejhehsu
Summary: Tsukkiyama angsty song fic. With the song For No One from The Beatles.
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Kudos: 9





	For No One

**Author's Note:**

> I had nothing better to do so here is this

_Your day breaks, your mind aches_   
_You find that all the words of kindness linger on_   
_When she no longer needs you_

How long has it been since Tsukishima broke up with me? I try to forget but his the only thing that I end up remembering him event tho I should forget about him and yet his the only thing that I want to remember. The only things that I can think of is him telling me how much he loved me. How how he would tell me that everything well be okay whenever I messed up. He probably doesn't think the same way I do since he doesn't need me anymore.

_She wakes up, she makes up_   
_She takes her time and doesn't feel she has to hurry_   
_She no longer needs you_

He gets ready without me because he doesn't need me anymore he knows that but what he doesn't know is that I need him. He takes all the time he needs in the world he doesn't have some to hold him back right? He doesn't need me nor will he ever need me.

_And in her eyes you see nothing_   
_No sign of love behind the tears_   
_Cried for no one_   
_A love that should have lasted years!_

I remember the day we broke up he cried but when I looked at him it almost seemed like he didn't care and was forcing out the tears from his eyes. He didn't cary for me he just wanted me not to be upset at him. The day the only thing I could think of is how he told me that he would marry me without any doubts but that's just dumb teenage love right?

_You want her, you need her_   
_And yet you don't believe her when she says her love is dead_   
_You think she needs you_

I tried telling him that I still have feeling for him but he just told me that his love his dead that he doesn't need me anymore he has someone new. Someone who won't hold him back like I did. He can finally be himself with Kuroo

_And in her eyes you see nothing_   
_No sign of love behind the tears_   
_Cried for no one_   
_A love that should have lasted years!_

He just cried so he wouldn't make me feel bad so that I could forget about him easier. It didn't and it won't because I loved him his the only person in this world who I think I will be able to love without having them judge me. And that is gone and well be gone for a long time to come.

_You stay home, she goes out_   
_She says that long ago she knew someone but now he's gone_   
_She doesn't need him_

Kageyama and Hinata keep telling me that I should try to stay home and try other hobbies to keep my mind off of him but I can't the only thing that I can think of is him when I'm alone. He would later tell me that he ended things with Kuroo and that he is taking things slow but I don't believe him one pit since he got with him after a week of us not being together.

_Your day breaks, your mind aches_   
_There will be times when all the things she said will fill your head_   
_You won't forget her_

I think to myself on my bed telling myself that it isn't easy forgetting someone you had a long relationship with. And yet I don't want to forget him. He was my only friend when I was young so how could I forget him?

_And in her eyes you see nothing_   
_No sign of love behind the tears_   
_Cried for no one_   
_A love that should have lasted years!_

The only thing I can think of when I remember him now is how he could have faked his love for me while I didn't. He didn't cry for me. He cried for nothing he just wanted to use me. Yet inside I still love him. But it's just dumb teenage love right?  


**Author's Note:**

> I know it sucks but I just wanted to write something ansty.


End file.
